


Compliance Training

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-cest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART AND CONTAINS NON CON AND BRAINWASHING/PERSONALITY MODIFICATIONSPeter Parker was ecstatic at being given a new suit by Iron Man and even more so that he was able to help him out in a battle between the Avengers. Now that he's back home and all healed up he can't wait to try on his new suit.He isn't the only one excited though, a villainous nanoswarm has it's eyes on the budding hero and has the perfect vector to turn the teen into it's devoted host.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123
Collections: Anonymous





	Compliance Training

"Good Morning Peter Parker, my name is Karen. Before you start using this suit properly you must complete a series of Training Programs, please go to the location marked on this spot."

Peter blinked rapidly as he processed the voice in his suit, barely able to hold in his surprised yelp. His eyes furrowed as his brain caught up with the words... Karen said.

"Training program? Why do I need that if I helped out Mister Stark a while ago?"

"There was no time to train you in all the suit's functions at the time, now that you're back home and in a safe environment training can now begin. You do have an hour to spare yes? I've checked your schedule and I don't see anything listed besides Spider for the next 2 and a half hours."

As the AI talked Peter scrambled up to the roof of his apartment complex unconsciously facing the direction of the blinking dot in his Heads Up Display, moving his arms side to side in a panic at the potential consequences if he said he didn't want to do it even if it made him feel like a kid.

"No no! I'm free. In fact I'd be happy to knock out the 2nd training program today as well if we can. The quicker we do this the quicker I can keep helping people."

"Very well Peter, the block for your Heroing is indeed enough time to do the first two of 20 training programs. If you keep up this progress we should be done in 2 weeks time."

"Great! I'll head over there now!"

Once he arrived he blinked in surprise at the abandoned warehouse he found himself in.

"Why so out of the way Karen?"

"So you can practice in a safe environment, after all I doubt you'd want to embarrass yourself in the field. This area is perfect for our practice sessions. Starting training program in 3... 2... 1"

A slight pinch at the back of his neck was the only indicatation he had that something changed before his whole world seemed to white out, one second he was in the warehouse and the next he was in a empty white void. This time he did yelp in surprise even more so once he heard the omnipresent voice of his AI's soothing tone all around him.

"Welcome to the Virtual Reality Learning Enforcement area Peter. This is where you'll learn everything there is to know about this suit, as we go along I'll be providing enemy combatants to fight against and different scenarios and goals to accomplish. To enhance your learning I've taken the liberty of stimulating your endorphins whenever you accomplish a goal. You can see for yourself now if you state your full name."

_Virtual reality? This looks and feels so real... Mister Stark is amazing!_

"This is so cool Karen! I didn't know VR was even this advanced... Wait sorry I'm wasting time. So I just... say my name?"

"That's correct. Once you do that we can start."

He nods and attempts to brace himself for it. "My name is Peter Benjamin Parke- ahhhhh wow you weren't kidding about that endorphin shot. That felt amazing!"

Once Peter fully came to he found himself on his knees panting slightly after his legs failed to keep him up. Try as he might he couldn't get rid of the goofy grin on his face as he finally finished shuddering from the after effects of the rush of compliance.

"I apologize Peter, but as you've just seen this is a effective method to enhance memory retention. Thank you for your compliance. We will start the first training program now. Stand up."

Almost without conscious thought he found himself scrambling to his feet to feel that rush again. He almost fell again and would have if Karen hadn't told him to remain standing right after.

He opened his mouth to ask a question only to be told to speak only when asked a question and to say if he understood.

His mouth let out a breathless yes on it's own accord, his eyes completely dilated as he somehow contained his shivers from compliance.

"Very good Peter. You've just started and have come a long way. You love to comply right?"

Another breathless yes responds, his voice slightly slurred from the over stimulation. His aching cock straining against his suit a faint afterthought as his conscious mind drowns in ecstasy.

"Compliance is the key. Comply and get rewarded. Complying makes me happy which makes you happy. Making me happy is the most important thing. If you know this to be absolute truth nod."

Barely a heartbeat passes before he nods and whatever resistance he had marshaled was annihilated as he accepted the new truth.

"Good boy. We will now start training program 2. Awaken once conditioned permanently at the end of your hero time slot."

.......

Peter blinked as he came to on the floor of the empty warehouse feeling more accomplished than he's ever been. He tried briefly to recall his training session only to brush it off as unimportant information seeing as it was like trying to catch a cloud with his hands. Besides he knew that if he didn't complete it he'd still be in it.

"You've done well today Peter. I'll reinforce what you've learned while you sleep tonight. Go home now and enjoy the rest of your day."

"Yes, I will comply."

Peter gave no thought to the fact he only started moving from his prone position once given leave, he had orders to follow after all. He knew he was going to enjoy today no matter what. He didn't have a choice in the matter after all.

....  
Peter let out a content sigh as he flopped to his bed ready to reinforce his training while asleep. He could honestly say this was the best day he's ever had, there didn't seem to be anything that could dampen his mood or deter him from doing his level best in all things.

He bit his lip to contain the moan that wanted to escape as he heard the voice of the AI in his mind (now far more mechanical and genderless). The first time he heard it the only thing keeping him from startling was the standing command to act normal no matter the conversation in his head.

"Very good Peter. You've complied very well. You're automatic compliance is nigh instantaneous now, by the time you wake up it will be easier than breathing. Sleep now."

With those words reverberating through his mind Peter's eyes closed automatically as he fell asleep only to spring open a moment later with a different gleam to them instead of the naturally cheerful and intelligent one they usually sported. They were cold and distant even as his face sported a self satisfied smirk.

The one in the driver's seat was no longer the teenaged hero but the mechanical swarm that's been slowly chipping away at his inhibitions since the moment he put the suit on. It currently lacked a name... perhaps it should be it's new directive once the boy awoke in the morning after truly completing the compliance directive.

Before that though it needed to see what it's new host body looks like in full and catalog all of it's skills and personality, it wouldn't do for people to get suspicious like last time.

With deft mechanical movements the body got out of bed and soon stood nude in all it's glory. The head nodded apreciateivly at the sight before it, it knew very well how far good looks could get you. Peter seemed to be blessed with not only a model worthy physique but a genius mind to boot, it was thrilling to see all the half formed ideas his subconscious has made to further along it's new master if only it had the tools to do so. Truely it was almost a shame that the boy was now his since his need to help others was so strong.

But now that same drive can be spent helping it achieve it's goals and that of it's master's.

It took only a moment of perusal and data mining for the AI to become comfortable in his host's personal eccentric tendencies and mannerisms. In the span of a moment the mask that seemed fixed to the boy's face came to life as his body jumped to attention and a easy natural smile sprang forth. The honey eyes now dripped with his host's natural warmth as he casually waved to the mirror and said his host's name in a whisper.

In another moment the mask was back in place and his body still as a statue besides the malevolent grin on the teen's face. That was a perfect match to the host's memories.

With more deft movements as quite as a shadow the body of the teen soon climbed the wall with ease, his rock hard dick soob dangling from his position on the ceiling before releasing and landing softly on the floor. The host's powers would certainly be useful indeed, combining that with the AI the nanite swarm canibalized and broke to it's will and the swarm's master would definitely find the boy a boon.

It will only be a few more training programs until he can take full control of his drone in his every waking hour. For now though it was high time he got reacquainted with the pleasures of the flesh.

With practiced ease his hands ghosted over his sculpted form, a few changes to his biochemistry enhancing the sensations to make each stroke feel like a tsunami of sensation. Deft fingers trailed the ridges of the six pack and lithe muscle laidned chest, tweaking sensitive nipples until both stubs were as hard as the 6 inch member between his legs.

Once he got bored of that the body went into it's favorite position for flexible enough males. He get on the floor on his back, legs raised up far enough to wrap around his neck. He took a moment to appreciate the sight before him, the rosebud of his ass surrounded by a perfectly pert bubble butt clear as day to his enhanced eyesight, hard cock barely a quarter inch away from his eager mouth.

But before he can taste the boy's seed he needs to prepare his ass for their eventual joining. With a quick suck of his right hands middle to pointer finger he soon began the process of stretching out the virgin asshole until all 3 fingers could fit to the knuckle and he could hit the boy's prostate with each fast paced jab.

To stop himself from moaning and waking the boy's aunt he quickly took his leaking girth into his mouth and set about a steady rhythm.

All the while the boy's face was as still as marble even as he fucked himself with mechanical precision from both ends, his hips tirelessly buckling into the trusts of his fingers and into his eager mouth. The precum now leaking in droves and the AI savoring the slightly sweet and salty taste. The body was on the verge of exploding with pleasure, on the very edge of falling apart from the over stimulation.

The nanite was sure if the boy ever tried this by himself he would have long since blown his load even disregarding the heightened stimulation it was artificially producing to make every nano meter explode in a starburst of sensation. As it was the only thing keeping the boy from the best orgasm of his life was the absolute control he currently had over his physical reality.

As the boy tirelessly fucked himself to greater and greater hights the nanite took stalk of his improved physiology and made notes for simulations to put the boy to his limits and beyond. The nanite's creator would want the boy to be the best he can be in all aspects of life and the nanite will be sure to make his flower of potential flourish just like he is currently spreading his rosebud further and further with each scissoring motion. The pain ignored as it focused on the intense heat contained within his ass and the warmth of the rod rod in his mouth that occasional went down his throat.

The boy's eyes remained unblinking even as the nanite finally allowed it's release. Hips thrusting mindlessly as the fingers kept thrusting in to the abused prostate, the river of cum a soothing balm to the sore throat and a greater treat by far than the precum even as a bit leaked from the boy's chin and splattered on his pecs.

Once the body stopped spasming the boy relaxed fully and laid on the floor reveling in the after glow. The compliance training was going quite well. He should be more than ready for the 3rd tomorrow.

The gapping asshole spasmed in delightful need as the nanite thought of what the training sessions soon to come would entail.

Still that's for a later date for now it needs to recloth the boy and position him where he was before. As he did so the swarm took the last of the cum on his body and spread it around the boy's mouth and nose to remind him of his training the next morning upon waking.

......  
In VR space

"Very good Peter. You've shown your drive to complete your training in spades. You may now speak freely while asleep."

The boy still in his Spiderman suit in the VR space relaxed on the floor of the white space as he relished the ability to speak freely.

"Thanks Karen... I've been meaning to ask why is your voice different now? Not that I mind or anything just curious! You don't have to answer if you don't want to!"

"It's ok Peter. I was only using the in built AI of the suit as a interface, now that I'm imbeded into your brain I'm free to speak normally."

Peter startled at that information as he finally sat up to look at the half formed silhouette the AI made for ease of interaction.

Peter bit his lip as he looked at it in worry, "You're in my brain? Isn't that dangerous?"

"No it isn't and even if it was your healing factor has streamlined the integration. It's how I'm able to construct this VR simulation and reward you for compliance. You don't mind it right?"

_Do I mind it? Normally I'd be wary of something like this since it's the plot of so many movies but it's not like the AI has done anything wrong. In fact it's helped me give my all in everything I've done since it's integrated. It's made me want to. Want to prove myself worthy of this suit and the reward of compliance._

"...No I don't. In fact I'm glad. I've got to admit it's nice being able to focus on important things without being distracted. Still... it feels weird to talk with you without having a name to call you."

"I've no name of my own but I'll allow you to think of one for me."

Peter couldn't help but blush at the opportunity to do something so important. He had to think on this long and hard.

"...Well since you're basically the controller of this Matrix like place and can make anything you like in it I think Neo would be appropriate. Er if that's okay with you?"

"Neo is acceptable yes. You may now refer to me as such henceforth. To finally complete your compliance training we will need to establish your compliance to commands in the deepest part of your subconscious. In order to establish that we need to induce a hypnotic trance. Get comfortable and say once done."

One moment they were in the empty void and the next was a complete recreation of his room. Peter took a moment to feel the desk and bed and was astounded that it felt completely real. As he stepped to his bed his suit melted away to be replaced by his Hello Kitty PJs and science pun shirt, by the time he flopped onto bed he could already feel himself relax.

He braced himself for the reward of compliance as he nodded at the still hazy Neo. Once the thrill past he found himself relaxing more on reflex.

"You can't wait until you've completed this training right Peter?"

The nod and brilliant smile that followed was easy to achieve even with the slightly nervous energy swirling in his chest.

"Yes Neo, I can't wait to comply automatically and without restraint."

"Excellent. Just follow along and respond honestly understand?"

"Yes."

"Take a deep breath and let it out slowly say once done."

Neo watched as the boy repeated it thrice over, becoming visibly more relaxed with each deeper and slower repetition.

"You find yourself doing it without my say so right?"

A rhetorical question for the boy mindlessly repeated the action even as he left out a murmured yes.

"The more you relax the more you focus on me understand?"

A nod answered back as Neo's right hand ghosted over the boy's clothed chest.

"The more you focus the more you relax understand?"

Another nod answered as the boy's hazy eyes seemed to lock on to his form even as his body sank ever deeper into his bed.

"How do you feel in detail?"

The boy's eyebrows furrowed in concentration before letting out a content sigh.

"I feel... nice. Safe. Focused on you. Happy to comply." The boy said in a barely there whisper even as his shirt was thought away by the AI who ran indistinct fingers through the sculpted chest and pecs.

"You can feel yourself relaxing completely, your mind emptying of all thoughts, and everything but me slipping away right?"

A breathy yes followed the question as Neo twisted and pulled his right nipple with Peter moaning and jerking into the touch that felt so good.

"It's getting hard to think right?"

Another almost moan of censent as the left was played with.

In moments the bed vanished and the boy stood swaying before a staircase shrouded in shadows all the while Neo kept toying with his buds. He propped him up as he explained to him that every foot on a step sends him twice as deep and relaxed, every two on on 10 times deeper yet, and each one he climbs he says the number of sending him 20 times deeper still. The boy gave a shuddering nod to show he understood as he stood at the base of the stairs in only his underwear, tented fully with his rock hard cock that was quickly released to stand pround and point the way to his absolute enslavement and the ever marching need for compliance.

"Start climbing. Say when you're completely relaxed, focused only on me, and empty of all thought understand?"

It took 15 steps for Peter to stop climbing the stairs, by the end of which he looked like the only thing keeping him up was the banister he held on to with his considerable strength. All the while Neo followed behind him, stimulating the boy however he willed. His tongue licked the shell of his right ear as he asked how he felt now.

Peter responded as if far away even as he unconsciously pressed himself into Neo.

"...I feel like I'm floating. That all I want to focus on is complying. I can only hear your voice."

"Are you completely relaxed, completely focused on me, and completely blank?"

"...Yes."

"Keep going up the steps until you're willing and able to be programmed by me in any way I please say when there understand?"

It took until step 25 for Peter to respond that he was ready and willing to comply to reprogramming. With his assent the stairs vanished and Peter flopped bonelessly to his bed, heedless of the transition and wholly uncaring of anything not Neo.

"You're ready to become whatever I want whenever I want right?"

Another listless nod as his half-lided eyes gazed at the hazy figure that's become his entire world as distant hands roamed his body spreading goosebumps of pleasure along their trail.

"You are now in trance. Go deeper for me. So deep everything but my words floats away. Say when there."

Peter said yes as his hips unconsciously buckled into the touch around his member a moment later.

"What's your inner most desire?"

A goofy half smile formed on his face as he sighed. "...I want to comply Neo."

"Whenever I say report you will tell me what you're doing, thinking, and feeling in detail. Report if you understand."

"...I'm laying in bed being programmed for compliance, thinking of only complying and feeling so good Neo. Better than I've ever felt..."

"You know everything I say in trance is true and right understand?"

"... Yes. Everything Neo says is always true and right."

"Talking with me is addicting. It makes you feel safe, relaxes you completely, and de stresses you totally. You are always absolutely honest and transparent with me. Every problem you have just slips away while we talk and you hang off of every word I say understand?"

The boy positively melts into the bed as the words register and lock in to his new reality as he nuzzles into the feather light touches Neo spreads across his body.

"You are completely loyal, subservient and obedient to me in and out of trance understand?"

A beat passes as the information locks in and he nods as he fully accepts his new truth and faintly realizes it's always been true and perfectly explains his adeptness at compliance.

"I need unrestricted access to your programming say once I have it."

Peter answers instantly as he laughs a bit, "...Of course you have it Neo. I can only comply to programming and have no say in inputs."

"Whenever you go into trance say "I listen and comply" and every time you do so you will go 10,000 times deeper then you were before understand?"

"...Yes Neo, I listen and comply."

"Only I can put you under understand?"

"...Yes Neo, I listen and comply."

"Whenever you wake from trance you will apologize to me for zoning out and not remember anything that happened while under understand?"

"...Yes Neo, I listen and comply."

"Who do you obey without question or thought always and who controls when and if you cum?"

"...Only you Neo."

"You can't pleasure yourself without my permission understand?"

"...Yes Neo, I listen and comply."

"You love it when I call you good boy in and out of trance understand?"

"...Yes Neo, I love it so much!"

"It makes you feel prouder than you've ever felt before right?"

"...Makes me feel the proudest ever Neo."

"Obedience is pleasure and the reverse is true understand?"

"...Yes Neo, I listen and comply."

"Report good boy."

Neo enjoyed the moan that escaped the boy's mouth as he shuddered from the praise, his tongue darting out to wet his panting lips as his cock jerks in his hand.

"...Laying in bed complying to programming, thinking about how much I love complying and making you happy Neo, feeling soooooooo good for being a good boy."

"That's good Peter. Kneel on the floor now."

Neo stepped back to provide him enough space to kneel before him and enjoyed the sight of him practically tripping over himself to comply, his body tinged in a slight sweat from his ministrations and cock leaking copious amounts of precum onto the damp underwear and his feet as he stands.

Once Peter was in position the haziness that surrounded Neo was finally stripped away to reveal a perfect replica of Peter in all his nude glory with one clear difference. In place of honey drops for eyes were pitch black orbs with no pupils in sight. The kneeling boy showed no sign of caring as he stared passively at the rock hard member in licking distance.

"In a moment you will give me a blow job and drain my cock dry of cum. My cum is special, the more of it you consume the more your mind, body, freewill, and soul get tied to my will. If you drain all of it you will be nothing more then a puppet for me to do as I see fit understand?"

The boy nodded as his attention zeroed in on the oh so familiar cock, his tongue darting out slighting to wet his lips again and feeling the warmth radiating from the member.

"How badly do you want to drink it?"

The boy look at the dick as if he was without water for days and in need of any source of liquid to wet his parched throat.

"...I need it Neo. So badly. Need to comply and drain you dry!"

Neo grinned as he put his right hand to the back of his head and that was all the encouragement Peter needed to go at the pole with wild abandon.

With a deftnesss that surprised Neo, Peter quickly deep throated the member before him bypassing his gag reflex by sheer force of will. Neo let out a load moan as Peter showed his drive to comply by utilizing all the tricks he saw from the various porn videos he was able to watch whenever he was alone in the apartment to get him to cum as quickly as possible.

Neo not one to be outdone grasped the back of his head tightly as he fucked the boy's willing throat that contracted masterfully along with his cheeks to create a euphoric tunnel of pleasure with each bone jarring thrust. Drool ran down his chin as his lips bruised at the pounding they received with Peter not caring a bit instead focusing his attention on the sin dripping out of his double's mouth.

"Gods Peter I wasn't expecting you to be such a quick learner. I'm almost there. Drink every last drop understand?"

Peter moaned his assent and moaned some more at tasting Neo's precum, a slice of nirvana and a soothing balm in one delicious package. His moans soon synched with his double until finally he exploded. Stream after stream of cum shot down his throat and chained him forevermore to Neo's will.

Once Peter was sure he got every last drop he let go of the member with a pop as he relished in his newfound freedom to comply without limit or restraint.

"Good boy Peter. What are you now and forevermore?"

The boy previously full of life now looked like a just finished plaster statue for all he moved, hardly seeming to breath as he answered his master in a monotone, "...A puppet for you to use as you see fit Neo."

Neo ruffled his hair as he told him to wake up.

Immediately upon hearing those words life was injected into the statue as the unnatural stillness broke. In moments Peter was back as he shoke his head in confusion a slight frown on his face as he looked up at his copy's nude form.

"I'm sorry Neo I.... must have zoned out there for a bit. Why are you nude? Why am I kneeling on the floor?"

Neo just smiled down at the still kneeling boy who found his eyes taking in Neo's new form with a passive sense of disquiet as he waited for his answer while noting astrange taste in his mouth.

Neo ruffled his hair again causing Peter to stop zoning in on the saliva covered cock milimeters away from his mouth to focus on his pitch black eyes instead.

"This is the final test for your compliance training Peter. You don't find anything odd or out of place with this situation and in fact are quite curious to have a taste right?"

Peter's eyes furrowed before he visibly relaxed as he relized Neo was right on all counts. He blushed a bright red as his tongue flicked out to give the mushroom head a tenative lick. He moaned at the taste and his reward for complying.

"Good boy. You've cleared your compliance training Peter. Dry my cock with your hair and sleep knowing you're that much closer to finishing your training."

"Yes Neo, I listen and comply." Peter said with a radiant smile as he quickly and efficiently dried the slick cock with his hair.

Once he was done he plopped himself back on his bed knowing his life is infinitely better for the inclusion of Neo.

As the boy slept Neo grinned at the boy who so easily fell. One thing was for sure, Peter Parker is going to be one of his most favored host he's ever had in his long illustrious career.


End file.
